Madelaines et Licornes
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Scott est devenu un vrai Alpha. Après quelques mois, lui et Stiles se sont doucement remis du sacrifice qu'ils ont dû faire pour sauver leurs parents. Ils ont trouvé un moyen pour mettre fin à leurs cauchemars et insomnies, mais cela ne vient pas sans un prix ; une mésaventure qu'ils s'étaient pourtant jurés d'oublier refait surface avec la chaleur de l'été... /Post Saison 3A/
1. Madelaines

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Ce Two-shot a été écrit pour l'Évent de Juin (Vive l'été !) de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Prompt imposé : "Une licorne a décidé que Beacon Hills était un bon endroit où s'installer ! Problème, c'est connu, les licornes ne se laissent pas approcher par tout le monde, heureusement, il y a un vierge connu dans la ville ! Sauf que... Notre puceau ne se révèle pas plus capable que les autres d'approcher la sale bête capricieuse ! Quelqu'un va devoir s'expliquer..."

Merci à MlleHeathcliff, qui a prit le temps de corriger ce sacré pavé !

Note auteure : Je vous préviens d'avance, entre le prompt imposé et ce que mon esprit tordu a pondu pour le premier chapitre, il y a un gouffre. Mais, heureusement, je retombe sur mes pattes au deuxième chapitre, enfin... J'AI ESSAYÉ. Même si ce n'est pas un défi réussi dans les règles de l'art, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Fraîchement arrivées en bas, des pantoufles fainéantes se glissèrent dans son dos. Il feignit de ne pas les entendre s'approcher, comme si le maniement d'un économe sollicitait l'entièreté de sa concentration, mais déjà, le frottement caractéristique du tissu contre le sol à carreaux le faisait sourire. Il ne pouvait retenir son appréhension, ce petit pincement à la poitrine qui le prenait à chaque fois à l'avance, si délicieux.

Enfin là, l'arrière d'un jogging large, décoloré par d'innombrables sessions de lavage, vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail. Il tourna la tête, un sourire amusé au bout des lèvres en signe de bonjour. Apparemment, un flâneur avait mis la main sur sa fournée de desserts et s'était poudré jusqu'au nez de sucre glace, celui qui servait initialement à décorer l'Amandine — une recette de sa mère qu'ils réservaient en général pour les anniversaires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Scott ? demanda la bouche un peu trop curieuse du chapardeur, léchant rapidement les commissures de ses lèvres pour masquer son méfait.

À l'entente de son prénom, son regard chocolat s'enlisa dans celui plus clair de son meilleur ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler le profil et les traits fins et doux qui s'adressaient à lui ; les grains de beauté par centaines sur les bras nus, les hanches marquées par l'élastique du jogging, les mains tout en longueur et souplesse placées de part et d'autre de la planche à découper, le col d'une chemise légèrement plus ouvert que d'habitude et offert à la dévotion, le menton parsemé d'une pellicule de sueur par l'assaut du four et de ses effluves, les joues rosées, d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, les sourcils arqués par la curiosité et un appétit encore somnolent, les cheveux parfumés d'après-shampoing à la noix de coco... Il pensa un bref instant que la gourmandise lui allait bien au teint. Elle rendait sa peau plus laiteuse que jamais, translucide, et durant quelques secondes, son visage tout entier brilla sous la lumière grésillante et chaude de la cuisinière. Semblables à un flou artistique, des particules de cannelle soulevées par l'évaporation rendaient le tableau irréel. Spécial.

Stiles était magnifique.

Le temps sembla perdre de sa consistance. Le crépitement du caramel qui nageait dans une des casseroles s'était tut pour laisser place à un son lourd, erratique. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, s'accordant parfaitement sur la respiration de l'autre. Auréolés par l'odeur casanière des gâteaux à la rhubarbe, ils sentaient eux. Ils étaient proches. Si proches. Et Scott pensa surtout qu'il rêverait de l'embrasser.

Il ne dit rien cependant. Il détourna la tête et recommença à éplucher une pomme rainette sous l'attention étonnamment silencieuse de l'autre adolescent, qui s'occupait à froisser les coins du rouleau de papier sulfurisé. Cette présence quasi-accoudée au-dessus de son épaule accentuait son début de nervosité. Il s'épongea le front du revers de la main et regretta aussitôt son geste ; le jus du fruit avait commencé à couler entre ses doigts, s'engluant autour de ses phalanges.

Tandis qu'il s'essuyait avec le linge humide accroché à côté de l'évier, son œil quitta la pièce et rencontra les branches tombantes du saule. Fils d'araignée, elles se balançaient au milieu des derniers bourgeons pour frapper contre les carreaux des fenêtres de la maison. Le monde s'activait enfin dehors, éveillé par un souffle divin. Depuis les pelouses du voisinage, des rires d'enfants s'élevaient dans l'air avec le chant des moineaux. Quelqu'un allumait une tondeuse ; certains, le moteur de leur voiture. Au-dessus d'eux, un soleil sur le point d'exploser réchauffait ce premier jour de vacances d'été. Au loin, un clocher sonnait neuf heures. Il concentra son ouïe surnaturelle dessus pour oublier le reste, pour oublier un énième réveil frustrant aux côtés de celui qu'il avait commencé à aimer sans explication. Cela n'avait pas toujours été compliqué et parfois, il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à penser en adulte. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître du désir pour la mauvaise personne. Il aurait souhaité mettre Londres en bouteille.

Tous les soirs pendant des années, le temps de toute une vie, ils s'étaient couchés dans son lit comme des meilleurs amis, des compagnons de galères, des frères d'armes, et même parfois à deux doigts de devenir de vrais frères. Ensemble. Puis, un matin, il s'était réveillé avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir remonter les aiguilles de sa montre, qu'un détail avait scellé son présent, que, maintenant, tout était différent. Il avait senti juste. Il était tombé sous le charme de Stiles, et il n'y avait alors plus eu que lui, lui seul face à son étonnement, lui seul face à ses doutes. Son propre corps et ses envies étaient devenu étrangers à sa raison, plus encore que durant la période où il avait été mordu. Quand il regardait son meilleur ami, les effets de la Lune devenaient dérisoires en comparaison. Il posait ses yeux sur lui et, chaque jour, il voyait un jeune homme grandir, s'épanouir, prêt à être aimé et embrassé. Il voulait aussitôt passer ses mains dans son cou et l'enlacer, retracer de sa langue la moindre parcelle de ses courbes, le renfoncement de ses clavicules, le creux de ses reins, l'arc de sa mâchoire, le contour de son nombril et l'arrière de ses cuisses... Il le voulait. Il voulait entendre une voix faite rauque autrement que par le sommeil et retomber à nouveau amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait et cela l'avait effrayé.

Stiles était humain, têtu, impulsif et sans défense. Il était toute sa vie. Et si, par malheur, il lui arrivait de le perdre à cause d'un combat ou de l'univers monstrueux auquel sa lycanthropie appartenait désormais, Scott ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer un tel train de vie et bien que cela sonnât inconscient et immature, il se sacrifierait sur-le-champ pour le garder sain et sauf. Cependant, cette façon de penser les mettait tous deux en danger et il avait dû faire un choix en conséquence. Il avait privilégié la carte de la facilité. Il s'était retranché dans ses rêveries, à jamais incomprises. À jamais satisfaites.

Aujourd'hui, malgré le fait d'être de grands enfants, il continuait de se taire, sans répit. Il avouait enfin qu'au-delà de toutes ces excuses se cachait, en fait, une cause beaucoup plus simple ; il avait peur d'être rejeté, peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Il était lâche et tentait en vain de se complaire dans sa lâcheté. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir, il était devenu maître dans l'art de brider un secret.

Cependant, ce matin, il n'avait pas tenu bon à la sensation de la jambe droite de celui qu'il désirait clandestinement sur la sienne. Il avait bondi et dévalé les escaliers. Il avait ouvert les placards pour trouver n'importe quoi capable de contenir son besoin impulsif de revenir sous les couvertures et voler un baiser au dormeur. Devant cette urgence, son imagination s'était contenté de meubler le temps et l'espace pour éviter la catastrophe. Depuis, il préparait à manger, soit une cargaison de sucreries pour noyer une faim beaucoup plus féroce. De quoi faire un bonheur éphémère.

Après s'en être pris au réfrigérateur, il avait monté les provisions de secours qui se trouvaient à la cave et était même allé sonner chez la voisine pour piquer des œufs et du lait (Elle s'était plainte de l'heure indécente, mais avait accepté dans un soupir...). Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas, cela ne suffirait, ô bon Dieu, jamais. Que les tables, les chaises et le sommet des armoires soient tapissés d'assiettes garnies ou pas, il faudrait qu'il se laisse couler dedans pour calmer définitivement sa faim.

Alors que Scott dérivait dans ses pensées métaphoriques, le fils du shérif bailla paresseusement. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop de plats à tarte et de moules différents étalés devant lui, c'était à ne plus s'y retrouver. Il examina d'un œil distrait ce qui semblait être de la pâte à pain qui reposait dans un saladier fuchsia et haussa les épaules, y plongeant un index furtif. Autant goûter avant que...

— Stiles, menaça faussement le chef pâtissier en roulant des yeux.

Le sourire de ce dernier le trahissait, garantissant au voleur l'opportunité de piquer en toute impunité un morceau de la préparation. Les représailles étaient bazardées dans un monde parallèle lorsque Scott arborait cette moue, pas pour un sou belliqueuse. C'était comme s'il fondait devant les actions dévergondées de son coéquipier et qu'il y trouvait là une beauté qu'il était seul à priser. Il en avait fait sa nouvelle marque de fabrique et en quelques mois, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté d'user de ce pouvoir inédit pour s'amender du moindre accroc. Un vrai laissez-passer, risible par ailleurs. Plus personne ne rouspétait derrière lui quand il fouinait, « empruntait pour une durée indéterminée », piquait, faisait preuve d'un sarcasme à la limite du manque de respect, ou alors, les reproches tenaient sur un sourire et un maigre sous-entendu de la part de l'esprit guimauve de McCall.

En de pareilles circonstances, il n'excusa pas son geste et porta la mixture à sa langue. À l'inverse de ce qu'il s'était attendu, le goût mielleux qui fondit sur ses papilles le décontenança. Il en demeura les yeux écarquillés, à des kilomètres de l'air serein qu'il affichait d'habitude quand il découvrait le leader de l'équipe de Lacrosse (et du lycée entier) en tablier et front fariné. Qui pouvait se vanter d'être le spectateur d'un portrait aussi incongru et authentique dès le réveil ? Eh bien, répondre à cette question était le quotidien de Stiles :

Que. Lui.

Cette routine s'était installée plusieurs mois en arrière. S'ils étaient les deux côtés d'une pièce la journée, ils partageaient dorénavant leurs nuits régulièrement. Les prétextes de l'épée de Damoclès surnaturelle ou d'un « on s'est encore endormi devant le film, hein ? » n'avaient pas résisté des masses. Une, puis deux, trois fois en une semaine et ils avaient juste cessé de réfléchir. Ils ne paniquaient plus à l'idée d'être secoués par une attaque et dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles chez Mélissa qui paraissait, elle aussi, plus rassurée d'avoir deux gardes du corps rodés en matière de méchantes bébêtes, plutôt qu'un. Pourquoi donc se prendre la tête dans ce cas ? En soi, ils vivaient en colocation à mi-temps, purement et simplement. Il n'y avait aucune suggestion bizarre à cet état de fait...

Couche-tard, l'hyperactif s'étalait sur le lit à l'heure de la grasse matinée et, d'une oreille, il entendait Scott s'éclipser après le passage hebdomadaire des éboueurs dans l'allée — les vrombissements du compacteur avaient tendance à déranger le sommeil du loup-garou, mais il ne s'en plaignait plus, c'était même devenu une raison parfaite pour se lever le samedi. C'était les rares fois où il était debout avant les oiseaux, avant le retour de la garde de nuit de sa mère et avant (ou après, selon le point de vue) les gaffes d'une certaine personne. Plus tard, la lumière du ciel sortait Stiles de son rêve pour le conduire au rez-de-chaussée et un parfum, souvent fruité, embaumait la cuisine à son approche.

Ils adoraient tous deux les fruits cuits au four, en particulier les tartes à la cerise et à la framboise pour lui et les muffins aux pruneaux pour Scott. Mais il y avait un dessert qui était plus qu'une préférence, il était unique. Il était à eux et jusqu'à sa démonstration de gourmandise, l'adolescent l'avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire sans y prêter garde. Comme un numéro de téléphone fantôme, celui dont le nom était perdu ; au début, il tentait désespérément de se souvenir de l'identité et peu à peu, il se décourageait. Il n'en restait alors plus qu'une suite de chiffres sans signification. Et même s'il savait pertinemment que ce numéro avait eu une importance à une époque, à un point nommé, plus rien ne le rattachait à lui à présent, alors il le supprimait. Il l'oubliait, quittait l'écran des yeux et continuait sans.

Un matin, une lumière embrasait votre écran, un appel masqué résonnait, votre doigt remuait dans un saladier fuchsia. Un matin, des nombres animaient votre visage, des murmures frémissants s'élevaient, vos papilles fourmillaient dans un bain de miel. Tout revient, tous les souvenirs, familiers, brûlants. Interdits. Enfouis.

Immédiatement, sa main s'éclipsa le plus loin possible du plan de travail, loin de la pâte dans laquelle elle avait trempé. Son impudence venait de se retourner contre lui. Leur impudence. Ils avaient pendant trop longtemps jouer avec le feu et repousser la discussion fatidique.

Il hoqueta, la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

— Tu fais des madeleines ?

L'Alpha hocha lentement la tête et il se risqua à lever les yeux. Il fut happé par l'expression de Stiles ; elle étincelait, coupable. Sa suite de chiffres avait de nouveau un nom et elle lui grillait le cerveau pour mieux le transcender. Les souvenirs d'une vieille scène, qu'ils s'étaient employé à rayer de leurs mémoires, défilaient derrière ses orbites avec clairvoyance. Une impulsion, la plus marquante parmi diverses autres, qui les avaient mené à commettre une erreur. Ils n'auraient pas dû, ils n'auraient pas cru, ils n'étaient encore que des gosses invisibles ; l'un, un humain impuissant aux idées lamentables et l'autre, un Bêta égaré dans une spirale bestiale...

— Pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'était-il vexé en remarquant les soubresauts hilares de son voisin assis à sa droite.

Scott tirait la tronche, pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter à l'arrivée de la pleine Lune et de toute l'animalité qu'elle renfermait. Il était dimanche soir et il pleuvait, ce qui allait de pair avec son humeur de chien. D'un commun accord, ils étaient en train de préparer des affiches scolaires et remplir des lettres au stylo-feutre avait la fâcheuse tendance à agacer davantage le sang chaud du loup-garou. Toutefois, ils étaient contraints de finir, car la vente de pâtisseries était demain. Déjà.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord, il le confessait ; les préparatifs leur monopolisaient vraiment plus de temps que prévu et après avoir passé l'après-midi à battre fastidieusement des œufs en neige, ils étaient en retard. Bien qu'ils rêvassent d'un verre d'eau et d'un bon lit frais, certains n'avaient pas l'air de prendre les choses très au sérieux. Surtout Stiles et son besoin irrépressible de toujours distraire la galerie par des divagations auxquelles tout le monde se passerait volontiers.

— Oh, mon Dieu. Tu... Tu as vu comment tu as écrit « madeleines » ?! s'écria celui-ci avant de se plier en quatre et de taper sur la table encore plus fort.

Dans son élan, il poussa les pieds de sa chaise et ses jambes s'extirpèrent de sous la table pour battre librement du tambour sur le parquet. Sur le coup, Scott aurait apprécié le filmer se vautrer les quatre fers en l'air, mais sa réaction exagérée l'inquiéta soudain. Il daigna enfin lui jeter un regard et tout son corps suivit dans un quart de tour.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il d'incompréhension.

Siégeant entièrement de travers, ses genoux butèrent contre les hanches du perturbateur. Par réflexe, il se pencha près du visage gonflé par les gloussements pour lire la pancarte entre eux. Alors seulement, il réalisa son geste. Il s'immobilisa, releva les yeux et, déstabilisé, il retint sa respiration, tandis que le génie de la fratrie continuait à se pisser de rire à quelques centimètres de lui. Entre deux sursauts, le souffle inconscient de Stiles chatouillait son oreille, se répandait sur sa mâchoire... Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, Scott semblait être le seul à percevoir leur proximité. Cette pensée le frustra aussitôt. Ils étaient en permanence l'un sur l'autre, comment ne pas être vexé de l'indifférence qui enveloppait son meilleur ami ?

L'œil voilé d'amertume, il examina finalement l'œuvre étalée autour des bouts de carton, des tubes de colle et des paires de ciseaux. Une seconde, deux, trois, quatre... Il relut à nouveau. Il devait s'éloigner où il allait se liquéfier, mais aussi ridicule fut-il, il était incapable de s'extirper de la chaleur qui émanait du corps à côté de lui. Il priait pour ne pas avoir à le faire. C'était enivrant et pourtant, il avait le sentiment d'être dans l'illégalité, d'abuser de l'ignorance — trompeuse — dans laquelle vivait Stiles.

Ce dernier cessa brusquement de s'agiter et reprit son souffle :

— Il n'y a qu'un « a », andouille ! répondit-il, enfin calmé.

Il pointa son erreur du doigt et son dos s'avachit sur le dossier de sa chaise, écartant les cuisses avec exagération. Cette fois, l'ancien asthmatique se redressa vivement face à la scène, ses joues piquées par la fièvre. C'était trop ! Il était tard et l'heure du coucher avait été largement outrepassée, suffisamment pour que les tenues anodines qu'ils portaient pour dormir tombent de fatigue. En théorie... En pratique, c'était tout l'inverse ; le débardeur et le short en coton fin du garçon aux grains de beauté n'appelaient plus au sommeil et suggéraient des images beaucoup moins prudes. Scott en avait la chair de poule et secoua la tête.

— Sérieux ? T'es sûr ? s'étonna-t-il de façon peu convaincante, feignant le scepticisme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son éloignement inopiné.

Le fils du shérif parut intrigué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ses affirmations rencontrer un obstacle. Il n'était pas Monsieur Je-sais-tout sans raison. En général, les gens prenaient ses paroles pour argent comptant.

— À moins que tu aies des fantasmes douteux et que tu cherches à faire un mélange entre « madeleine » et « malsaine », oui, j'en suis sûr.

Il opina du chef pour confirmer sa réflexion absurde, quoique l'esprit du jeune loup-garou fut à des kilomètres d'en capter le sens. Il vagabondait au loin, le regard imperceptiblement dirigé vers la vue impudique qu'offrait son ami. Il se mettait à douter de tout, à voir des insinuations partout.

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Stiles ? articula-t-il néanmoins.

Le susnommé secoua la tête pour échapper à ses allusions parasites et se réinstalla plus convenablement. La tentative fut vaine et il garda les pupilles braquées sur le visage de Scott. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait remarqué l'attention gênante que lui consacrait celui-ci depuis quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Non seulement cela tournait toujours court, dans une sorte d'expectative silencieuse, mais en plus, cela commençait aussi à le rendre nerveux au fur et à mesure que leurs échanges s'appauvrissaient, du moins en apparence. Et quand il était nerveux, il parlait jusqu'à se diluer dans son propre monologue et ne plus être qu'un flot confus d'expressions verbales. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris en sentant son gosier s'encombrer de paroles futiles dans un hoquet. Dans un plissement de front, il abandonna en marmonnant :

— Rien, un truc que Lydia dit quand on change un son dans un mot parce qu'on pense à un autre son au même moment. Ici, c'est une lettre, mais bref, ce n'est pas la question. On appelle ça un laps—

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche s'était emparée avidement de la sienne. Dans un spasme, ses mains vinrent empoigner le dos de l'autre garçon, mais ne purent l'étreindre totalement à cause de leur posture et du bazar qui les gênaient. Ce baiser ne suscita aucune surprise, juste un pur instinct, un magnétisme qu'il redécouvrait à son insu dans l'urgence et les aléas. Aussitôt, un brasier s'empara de son ventre et se propagea dans tout son corps. Scott l'embrassait, et ce n'était pas la première fois, c'était même la cinquième. Il ne comptait pas.

Depuis que la rousse s'était fait une place dans la meute (tout juste un semestre) et qu'Allison s'en était absentée sous la menace de son père, les impulsions du loup-garou étaient devenues de vraies tornades. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il était possessif. De plus, il avait besoin d'une ancre et son meilleur ami s'était manifesté à point nommé. Enfin, cette seconde excuse, il la donnait que quand le doute s'insinuait entre eux. S'il cherchait à faire taire la bouche du bavard, c'était en réalité parce que l'aura imposante de Lydia venait perturber la connexion des deux compères et cela l'irritait. Il se le réappropriait pile-poil au moment opportun, voilà tout. Mais le plus bizarre dans l'histoire était qu'il ne rencontrait aucune résistance ; il s'accrochait aux muscles maigres de Stiles, emprisonnait leurs lèvres quelques instants et se détachait un bruissement de cils plus tard. Tout redevenait alors à son point de départ, égal à un train qui suivrait une boucle permanente. Aucun accro, aucune conséquence, une bulle d'intimité qu'ils se permettaient d'entretenir en cachette. La vie s'apaisait et une main rassurante se posait sur son épaule. C'était une promesse silencieuse, celle qu'ils se soutiendraient peu importe la situation, qu'ils épancheraient leurs peines jusqu'à la dernière, iraient au bout du monde pour protéger l'autre...

Au fond de lui, il avait cru qu'ils se retrouveraient toujours ainsi et qu'ils attendaient juste un signe de l'autre. Ce fut pourquoi, sans grande prudence, il se laissa aller dans l'absolu. Échappant au chaste baiser, il ne s'écarta toutefois pas. Au contraire, il agrippa un des pieds en bois de la chaise pour attirer Stiles d'un coup sec. Ses mains fondirent sous les aisselles de ce dernier qui s'exclama de surprise et l'assistèrent d'un mouvement souple. Une silhouette frêle fut brusquement à califourchon sur lui, pieds nus croisés dans son dos. Il l'avait littéralement volé à sa chaise.

Une étincelle de jaune surnaturelle illumina ses iris sous le contact virulent de leurs bassins et ils s'embrassèrent encore. C'était différent des nuits d'hiver où le chauffage peinait à fonctionner et que, semi-conscients, ils se blottissaient tels des louveteaux pour ne pas être mordus par le froid ; là, ils étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre avec lascivité, langues éprises, et la sensation inédite l'incendiait violemment. Il ne l'avait jamais touché, pas ainsi, pas dans le but de lui procurer ce genre de plaisir, mais là, tout de suite, il ne pourrait pas le lâcher même si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre. Cela résulterait à taquiner un feu aspergé volontairement d'huile.

Réprimant ses griffes, il grogna et ses bras se moulèrent dans le creux des reins de l'autre adolescent, qui se cambra. Des mains vinrent tirer sur la racine de ses cheveux et lui retourner le cerveau. Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'il happait à nouveau les lèvres gonflées au-dessus de lui.

— Scott... répétait son meilleur ami comme une litanie.

Son timbre rauque les grisait tous les deux et Stiles resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches qui l'accueillaient. Il rejeta la tête à la sensation de doigts corrosifs s'attardant sous l'élastique de son short, le soulevant guère pour pouvoir lui caresser le début des fesses. La gorge découverte, il ondula machinalement du bassin et la friction du coton séparant leurs entrejambes fut une torture. Il se sentait vibrer de l'intérieur et l'intégralité de son corps frémit sous les mains plus avenantes de Scott. Ils durcissaient déjà, resserrant la pression imposée entre eux par des mouvements de haine. Leur souffle se fit erratique et l'expiration suivante, ils gémissaient. Ils _s'entendaient_ gémir. Rien qu'à l'idée, cela les rendait fous.

Mais l'hyperactif avait envie de plus, besoin de plus. C'était trop fort, trop nouveau, trop enivrant et il supplia encore. Approuvées par son lourd soupir, les lèvres de son amant descendirent sur la chair pâle offerte à la luxure ; la mâchoire, l'oreille, le cou, la clavicule et, arrivées à destination, elles signèrent leur présence d'une marque rouge. Face au suçon, qui prenait des couleurs à vue d'œil, son auteur eut un sourire et empoigna plus fortement le dessous des cuisses de Stiles, _son_ Stiles. Il comprit alors qu'il avait déjà désiré le faire sien, mais sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Dorénavant, la réalité dépassait toute fiction et ses sentiments prenaient tout leur sens.

Ses lèvres laissèrent un dernier baiser sur la peau amoureusement sucée et quittèrent les lieux pour se reposer contre leurs semblables. Puis, tout à coup, plus rien ne fut à sa place. Rien ne sembla juste. Quelqu'un venait de les faire dérailler.

Subitement paniqués, ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Le poids plume de l'humain se retrouva projeté sur la table, le cul meurtri par un taille-crayon, et Scott éjecta sa chaise si vite en arrière qu'il faillit dégringoler avec. Ironiquement, il était celui qui se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, mentalement parlant...

— Je... Tu... hasarda-t-il.

Était-ce un minuscule geste de trop qui venait de les faire basculer, un qui espérait plus ? Non, ils avaient largement dépassé cette limite dès le moment où Stiles avait approfondi leur baiser. Leurs entrejambes se souvenaient encore d'avoir oscillé l'une contre l'autre et eux, ils y avaient répondu. Ils avaient fait table rase de tout le reste et s'étaient rendu coupables du même crime.

Par conséquent, les mots moururent dans sa gorge et il baissa les yeux, contemplant ses chaussettes, raclant le parquet. Sa honte se transformait en un nœud asphyxiant autour de son œsophage. Puis, l'étroitesse de son short, ses joues rougies par l'adrénaline et ses cheveux ébouriffés parlaient déjà assez pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Dans un état de débauche semblable, son partenaire désormais distant se glissa à terre, une de ses mains arrachant la moitié de ses cheveux. Il le fuyait copieusement du regard, lorsque des crayons vinrent s'écraser au sol à sa suite. Comme des coups de fusil, il ferma les yeux au bruit sourd de leur chute. Son corps était plus tendu que la corde d'un arc et bizarrement, Scott eut l'impression de revoir Allison en position de combat. Il détesta ça.

Quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux après une éternité, il fit une volte-face nerveuse. Il ne pouvait p—Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas contempler le désastre qu'ils venaient de causer. Toutefois, un murmure s'éleva dans son dos et coupa court à ses pensées. Il comprit que son meilleur ami l'appelait, si bas que son prénom ressemblait au sifflement d'un serpent... Bordel, son _meilleur_ ami !

Il revint vers lui encore plus vite.

— Heu, ouais... N'en parlons pas, d'accord ? s'empressa-t-il d'abréger et il haussa les sourcils en attente d'une approbation.

Le meneur de Lacrosse releva aussitôt la tête, une lueur indéchiffrable dissimulée au fond des yeux. Il écoutait le pouls du second, tellement assourdissant qu'il semblait sur le point de rompre.

— Ouais... murmura-t-il dans un souffle abasourdi, son propre cœur battant la chamade.

Soudain conscient de la situation, il répéta plus brutalement :

— Ouais.

Ce souvenir, il était gravé en lui. Aujourd'hui, il était Alpha, il avait sa meute et un entourage aimant. Aujourd'hui, il ressassait encore et encore la dernière fois qu'il avait osé embrasser Stiles et qui était la cause de saisons de sevrage, car tout avait dérapé. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus apte à résister et à réprimer ses sentiments en guise de traité de paix. Alors, trop peureux pour l'aborder en face, il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée ; faire des « madelaines ».

Et pourquoi pas aller jusqu'à flamber la baraque par la même occasion.


	2. Licornes

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Merci à MlleHeathcliff pour la correction !

Note auteure : Je ne suis absolument pas retombée sur mes pattes... Cette suite me fait honte, je vous en prie, faites comme ces deux abrutis, oubliez-la après l'avoir lue !

* * *

— Oublie, tu veux ! s'emporta Scott en brandissant ses mains devant lui comme pour empêcher son interlocuteur de le toucher.

Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre des excuses ou un quelconque apitoiement sur son sort, pas après les reproches qui venaient de lui être hurlées au visage. Il ne voulait pas de sa sympathie, Stiles avait raison d'être énervé à son encontre. Il l'avait mené en bateau. C'était sa faute après tout, il s'était fourré dans cette situation parce qu'il l'avait jugée comme étant la meilleure — mais pas forcément la plus juste. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'en deux ans, il ne s'était pas préparé à payer les pots cassés, et le visage pris de pitié du fils du shérif le lui confirmait enfin.

Les muscles de ses bras échurent le long de son corps presque aussitôt et, attristé, il pivota vers le lavabo. Ses poings se détendirent, impuissants, lorsqu'un objet métallique sombra inopinément au fond de l'eau. Il le regarda, perplexe ; il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu l'économe dans la paume de sa main tout ce temps. La colère le prit alors et ses doigts agrippèrent le rebord pour contenir son besoin de gicler une assiette sur le sol, tandis que la bouche de Stiles se refermait en silence.

Puis, un cliquetis de clefs les fit revenir d'un coup à la réalité et ils s'écartèrent vivement, pour de bon. Reculant avec hébétude, ils se retrouvèrent chacun dans un coin de la pièce. L'hyperactif buta contre la table avant de la contourner à tâtons, jetant un œil furtif derrière lui. Quand il redressa le menton, il se figea en rencontrant l'expression de Scott pour la seconde fois. Malgré la distance, malgré le conflit intérieur qui s'animait en lui, il avait cette petite voix qui lui hurlait de le prendre dans ses bras, de le consoler. Cependant, il était la source du problème, il était son chagrin d'amour et Stiles n'avait aucun moyen d'arranger les choses. Sa présence même dans la cuisine rendait tout plus pénible, il pouvait le deviner, un peu comme la partie surnaturelle de l'Alpha pouvait sentir ses sautes d'humeur. Et à cet instant, le lien qu'ils avaient toujours partagé refit surface. Hypnotique.

— Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama une voix féminine dans le couloir. Vous êtes où ?

Scott inspira profondément, dirigeant son champ de vision vers le plafond, avant de répondre :

— Là, maman. Dans la cuisine.

Dans l'attente d'un nouveau déluge, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et le zip d'un sac à main s'activer dans l'ombre. Ils avaient peut-être été sauvés par le gong, mais cela ne les soulageait pas pour autant du malaise dans lequel ils pataugeaient. Ils s'étaient disputés... Évidemment qu'ils s'étaient disputés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru qu'il arriverait en mentant à son meilleur ami toutes ces années, en lui jurant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux, rien d'autre ? La vérité avait fini par exploser, voilà ce qui était arrivé. Et avec elle, son lot d'incompréhension et le sentiment d'avoir piétiné une complicité ancestrale.

Passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la pièce, Mélissa leur adressa un sourire épuisé, puis sautilla, penchée en équilibre sur le côté, pour retirer sa chaussure gauche sans avoir à s'asseoir. Elle recommença avec la droite, déchirant l'atmosphère lourde comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

— Tu as encore dévalisé mon frigo, poussin ? remarqua-t-elle en se redressant dans un soupir. Bonjour, Stiles.

Le poussin en question marmonna dans le vague, alors que Stiles s'empressait de baragouiner des salutations. Ils rejouaient une scène qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'être de véritables imposteurs. Noué à la poitrine par une amertume muette, Scott éteignit les plaques de cuisson et la chaleur tournante du four. Sa mâchoire crispée ne trompa personne, surtout pas son colocataire partiel qui traînait des pieds et des mains là où la place le permettait.

La mère célibataire fronça les sourcils et les examina à tour de rôle, mains sur les hanches. En général, quand des magouilles se tramaient, ils ne se dévisageaient pas dans le blanc des yeux, identiques à deux merlans frits. Ils avaient plus tendance à enterrer le sujet qui fâche sous une tonne d'à-propos et de digressions insignifiantes...

— Hé bien, vous vous êtes fait piquer par une guêpe ou quoi ? Je vous ai connu plus bavard !

Après une hésitation, elle éluda sa propre interrogation d'un hochement négatif de tête et brandit une pile de lettres de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Finalement, moins elle en savait, mieux elle se portait. Si elle avait appris quelque chose depuis la transformation de son fils, c'était de ne pas pointer du doigt les détails qui clochaient autour d'elle, au risque d'être embarquée dans une histoire dont elle se passerait bien. Auquel cas, elle serait déjà morte d'une crise d'angoisse à l'écoute des plans insensés que pondaient ceux deux gosses sans cervelle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, examinant l'état de sa cuisine, et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur sucrée des petits fours. Les factures se perdirent entre deux plateaux et un sachet de farine.

— En tout cas, ça sent bon, complimenta-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas en commenter la quantité outrageuse. Mais la garde de cette nuit m'a coupé l'appétit, je goûterai demain. Sur ce, je vais me coucher.

Elle ne reçut aucun sarcasme de la part de Stiles sur le fait que, pour le commun des mortels, huit heures du matin étaient dédiées au lever et non pas l'inverse. Face à ce manque de réactivité, elle se hâta un peu plus à sortir de la pièce, pressant gentiment le coude de son fils dans son sillage. Ses bras croisés avec rudesse et son esprit dans l'oubli, il ne la détecta même pas. Elle avait disparu, tout bonnement.

— N'oublie pas de ranger, les fourmis sont partout par cette chaleur... Bonne journée, les enfants ! ajouta-t-elle de vive voix à travers la cloison, en se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur.

Égale à une bourrasque de vent, elle se fondit dans le décor aussi vite qu'elle était venue le chambouler. Ils n'avaient rien eu le temps de penser ; Mélissa, une montagne de gâteaux ou une bombe atomique entre eux n'auraient réussi à les distraire. Ils s'accrochaient à un point invisible, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. À un moment, Stiles quittera cette maison et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Il s'engagera dans la rue, montera dans sa Jeep et rentrera chez lui. Cette fatalité, elle résonnait en eux, limpide.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient statufiés au même titre que les meubles. Juste encore un peu, ils repousseraient l'inévitable. Juste encore un peu, ils cesseraient de respirer pour n'être que Scott et Stiles, des meilleurs amis, des compagnons de galères, des frères d'armes, et même des amants qui avaient échoué.

À midi, il n'y avait plus que lui, trônant sur une chaise au milieu de la cuisine. Il était épuisé. La condensation voilant les vitres refermait la pièce sur elle-même, menacée par le claquement des branches contre les carreaux. Désormais, l'omniprésence des pâtisseries pesait sur sa conscience, insupportable, tandis que les relents de sucre devenaient irrespirables. Mais par-dessus tout, l'absence lui procurait le plus terrible des effrois.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla jusqu'à ce que ses coudes reposent sur ses cuisses. Ce samedi n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Rien n'était censé se dérouler ainsi. Tout cela à cause d'une connerie de pâte à madeleines. Il en avait mal au ventre à la seule évocation, et resserra ses bras autour de son estomac.

— Hm, Scott ? hasarda un bout d'homme, surgi de derrière le mur, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

L'interpellé sursauta et se releva en quatrième vitesse. Isaac le considérait avec une mine de chiot battu, comme si le simple fait de voir son chef de meute dans cet état de désœuvrement brisait son propre cœur. Il n'entra pas, bloqué par une ligne invisible. Ses sens surnaturels aux aguets, il recevait bien plus d'informations qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et n'eut pas à faire d'immenses efforts pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Entre loups-garous, difficile d'avoir des secrets, et même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, la vue, elle, était manifeste.

Depuis le couloir, il fuit du regard l'intérieur de la cuisine pour avoir le courage de continuer :

— Je suis entré par la fenêtre pour récupérer mon sac à dos, mais il n'était pas dans la chambre, alors... alors je suis descendu pour savoir si...

Il déglutit sous l'attention circonspecte de Scott. Ce dernier soupira et se massa un instant la tempe avant de constater le désastre régnant autour d'eux. La majorité des concoctions était renversée sur le sol, émiettée ou écrabouillée. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de nourritures dégoulinant, complètement défiguré. Ah oui, il avait oublié ; après le départ de Stiles, il s'était quelque peu emporté.

Durant une seconde, il fut fasciné qu'un carnage pareil eut le prodige de survenir dans le silence le plus absolu. Cependant, son Bêta avait l'air de juger les choses sous un autre angle, au vu de son expression soucieuse et quasi-intimidée. Puis, à y réfléchir deux fois, son pouls pulsait trop rapidement pour que cette histoire de sac à dos soit crédible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'irrita-t-il, maître des lieux.

Cette question était tout de même injuste ; jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Isaac habitait encore officiellement ici (même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le lit d'Allison) et, dans le cas échéant, il était toujours la bienvenue chez Mélissa. Le fils de l'infirmière n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, mais apparemment, il était incapable de se comporter correctement avec cette chaleur.

Encore coupable d'entretenir une relation avec l'ancienne petite amie de McCall, l'invité mit le ton employé par son hôte sur le compte de la jalousie. Et peut-être aussi sur celui de la mission qui lui avait été attribuée et s'avérait de plus en plus contestable. « Trouve Scott ! » que lui avait ordonné Derek. S'il avait su dans quelles conditions...

— La meute a besoin de toi dans le terrain vert à côté de l'église.

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire pour lui intimer qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, mais Scott en fut hermétique. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et repoussa machinalement sa chaise sous la table, prêt à courir. Son cerveau multipliait déjà les hypothèses.

— Le champ du curé ? questionna-t-il du tac au tac en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ouais, c'est ça, réagit la tête bouclée à l'appellation familière.

Il se plaqua brusquement contre le mur pour libérer le passage. L'autre adolescent venait presque de lui rentrer dedans en sortant ; une seconde, il était assis, la suivante, il franchissait la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé. Son attitude machinale fit déglutir Isaac, il avait l'impression de revoir la bête qu'était son père, allumée en pilote automatique. Il pinça les lèvres et reprit son souffle avec toute la patience qu'il lui était soumis. S'autorisant un dernier coup d'œil à la cuisine, où une grosse heure de rangement serait conseillée pour décrasser de fond en comble les surfaces, il vira définitivement des talons. Le fautif du désordre l'attendait sur le palier, muni de deux casques. Son profil se dessinait sombrement dans le contre-jour. Il n'était plus qu'une obscure reproduction de lui-même, et son ami eut une sueur froide en se rappelant la date du jour ; si leur Alpha ne résolvait pas bientôt ses démons, un point d'ancrage allait partir à la trappe et il y aurait un massacre à redouter pour la prochaine pleine Lune.

— Tu serais déjà crucifié si Lydia t'avait entendu, se moqua sardoniquement Scott en enfilant un des casques.

Il tendit l'autre dans le vide et le lâcha sans préavis.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Le principal concerné le récupéra de justesse et emboîta, un peu en retrait, le pas de son conducteur. Un mélange d'adrénaline et d'appréhension arpentait ses veines, tandis qu'il clipsait la sécurité sous sa gorge. Il n'était plus certain d'accorder son entière confiance à Scott à ce moment précis. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les poches de son jean.

— Je suis presque sûr que l'on dit un « terrain vague » et un « espace vert », souffla le loup-garou dominant à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour les oreilles de son interlocuteur.

Sans attendre de réponse, il rabattit la visière de son casque et enjamba la moto. Le moteur gronda. Le Bêta garda la bouche close et haussa simplement les épaules. Après tout, si quelqu'un avait toutes les réponses, c'était bien Lydia.

Enfin parvenus devant le clocher, ils retirèrent leur casque. Isaac claqua sa visière avec empressement ; le trajet fut sûrement le plus éprouvant de sa vie. Dès qu'il eut posé ses fesses sur l'engin à pétard, ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul regard, ni une seule syllabe. Les espaces confinés étaient une chose, mais être coincé sur un siège de 30 cm2 avec son ancre quand celle-ci ruminait des idées noires ? Très peu pour lui, il n'avait rien vécu de pire comme torture mentale depuis bien longtemps. Il en avait encore la chair de poule.

— Où est Stiles ? s'enquit immédiatement Derek lorsqu'ils furent sur place.

Il avait déboulé droit sur eux, pendant que les filles les rejoignaient plus sagement. Par instinct, Isaac riva son attention sur le meilleur ami de l'humain ; son regard s'était voilé, ses traits rembrunis.

— Comment le saurais-je ? rétorqua ce dernier d'un éclat froid de la voix.

Tous le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction, même Allison qui n'était d'habitude pas du genre impressionnable. Néanmoins, ce fut elle qui s'avança la première avec précaution, son arc tendu à la main.

— Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. On s'est dit que si Isaac te trouvait, il trouverait automatiquement Stiles...

Scott haussa un sourcil.

— Ah, parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, en fait, c'est ça ? s'énerva-t-il davantage en gesticulant des mains. Je peux aller me faire foutre ?!

Absorbée par ses réflexions, Lydia pencha légèrement la tête, avant de se redresser d'un coup. Elle semblait embêtée. Les réactions de l'Alpha, aussi gorgées de pouvoirs lycanthropes qu'ils fussent, étaient disproportionnées. Isaac n'avait pas meilleure mine à côté de lui, il déjouait tout contact visuel. Ce week-end était incontestablement semé d'embûches et de cachotteries — voire d'emmerdes. Ils ne lui laissaient plus le choix, elle allait devoir user de sa diplomatie et brosser tous ces loups constipés dans le sens du poil. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas une nouveauté.

— Scott, ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure. C'est juste que... Regarde par toi-même, conclut-elle d'une voix affreusement obligeante en esquissant un pas sur la droite.

L'ignorant eut envie de la secouer pour la faire taire. Son irascibilité explosa :

— Mais quoi à la fin ?! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de _si_ spécial ?!

Ils tournèrent presque tous la tête vers l'arrière du champ, sauf Lydia, qui examinait la réaction du jeune homme avec beaucoup d'insistance. Elle était encore plus préoccupée qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'avait jamais connu le lycéen ainsi, avec toute cette colère refoulée. Ce n'était pas lui. Même l'idée d'un Stiles calme était plus vraisemblable que le comportement de Scott à cet instant.

Soudain, le visage de ce dernier se transforma quand il la vit, là, en chair et en os. Il en perdit toute son amertume. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes, puis, il se fit une raison ; il y avait bien un cheval de deux mètres, à la crinière blanche immaculée, qui broutait l'herbe de Beacon Hills juste devant son nez. Avec une corne au milieu de la tronche. Une vraie. Dans quel univers parallèle venait-il de tomber cette fois, bon sang ?

— Ah... _Ah_ , ouais... On doit trouver Stiles.

D'ordinaire, il aurait éclaté de rire. À ce stade, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule dans son lit en se lamentant sur le manque de rationalité de son existence. Il n'avait peut-être pas inventé la poudre, mais en matière de licorne, il avait le droit d'avancer que Dieu tapait loin dans les limites de l'acceptable. Une licorne, quoi. Comment étaient-ils censés gérer une créature mythologie parfaite et immortelle ? Leurs crocs et leurs griffes étaient maigres en comparaison.

L'Alpha connaissait les bases, certes — merci à l'obsession envahissante de son meilleur ami, qui lui avait fait réviser des années de cours d'université —, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé cette sur-documentation comme utile. Il avait eu tort. En vérité, savoir aborder une bestiole magique à sabots était _très_ utile quand on en affrontait une sur la terre sacrée d'une église et là, tout de suite, c'était le cas. C'était un cauchemar.

— Il n'est pas joignable ! informa Allison, en haussant les sourcils. Le shérif ne l'a pas vu de la journée, il le pensait chez toi.

Elle le regarda avec insistance pour obtenir une confirmation, du réconfort, n'importe quoi pour apaiser la situation. Il fixait la licorne, incrédule. Ils avaient tous les motifs de s'affoler ; Stiles était leur solution née, autrement, ils étaient dans l'impasse. Où se terraient les vierges quand leur pureté s'avérait être un avantage pour la seule fois de leur vie ?

— Il est parti tôt. Je sais pas où, ajouta vivement Scott à l'intention de la brune lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir.

Elle renonça à poursuivre son interrogatoire, la mine contrariée. La main d'Isaac vint distraire la sienne et ils s'échangèrent un piètre sourire. Ils avaient tous de la peine à garder la tête froide. Dans son dos, le poids de ses flèches la rappelait inlassablement à l'ordre. Ils prenaient d'énormes risques à faire le pied de grue au lieu d'agir. Et l'attitude de McCall n'aidait pas la tension à redescendre.

Malgré le fait qu'il en ait conscience, il n'avait certainement pas envie de parler de sa dispute avec Stiles, ce matin. Il fit alors volte-face vers l'animal et changea de sujet :

— Si quelqu'un la voit, bonjour les ennuis !

Cette phrase était franchement bateau, mais eut l'effet escompté. Ils se concentrèrent tous sur la présence du canasson et non plus sur l'absence énigmatique de son meilleur ami. Téléphone à l'oreille, Derek secoua la tête au son inquiet de sa voix.

— Pour l'instant, ça va, elle n'a pas l'air de chercher à se balader en pleine ville. À chaque fois qu'on a essayé de l'approcher, elle s'est enfoncée plus loin dans le champ. Mais si ça continue comme ça, bientôt, on perdra sa trace dans la forêt.

Allison éclata de rire à cette nouvelle information.

— Vous êtes des loups-garous, ça m'étonnerait !

Lydia posa une main sur son épaule pour la stopper. Elle pointa du doigt les pattes arrières de leur principal problème et tous suivirent la direction du regard.

— Techniquement, c'est un mâle, et Derek a raison. Il y a quelque chose de différent, confia-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Peter a eu de la chance de tomber dessus par hasard, sans ça, personne n'aurait su qu'ell—qu' _il_ était là. Pas à l'odeur, en tout cas. C'est comme si une barrière le protégeait de toute... perception.

— De la magie ? devina la chasseuse.

Ils retinrent leur souffle, nullement rassérénés par l'apparente tranquillité du quadrupède. Il en paraissait plus menaçant encore. Toutefois, cet augure passa inaperçu aux yeux de l'Alpha. Son excitation croissante lui bouchait les oreilles jusqu'à en devenir sourd :

— Qu'est-ce que Peter vient faire dans tout ça ? s'offusqua-t-il, ne retenant de toute la conversation que le prénom de celui qui l'avait mordu.

Derek prit les devants et tenta de rassurer la meute sur les intentions de son oncle :

— Juste un SMS suspect ; cette adresse et un « Bonne chance, neveu », lut-il sur son écran avant de le montrer à Scott.

En lisant le nom de la rue qui bordait le bâtiment religieux, les paupières du cadet clignèrent entre incrédulité et désabusement. « Juste un SMS suspect » ? Il eut un ricanement nerveux.

— Parce qu'il traîne autour des églises le samedi matin, maintenant ?! Il croit vraiment qu'il va pouvoir entrer sans être pris de combustion instantanée ? s'exclama-t-il sans réaliser la gratuité de ses propos.

Son interlocuteur roula des yeux. Quand ce n'était pas Stiles, il fallait que son meilleur ami reprenne le flambeau de la malveillance, génial... Toutefois, Derek ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui suffit à décourager pour de bon les autres. Personne n'arriverait à adoucir Scott, il était plus irritable qu'un loup-garou affamé lors de sa première transformation.

Le Hale scruta les vitraux du bâtiment religieux et la rue derrière eux, déserte (à part le passage de quelques voitures). Il était encore tôt pour un jour de congé et la plupart des lieux de rassemblement se situaient à l'opposé de la ville, comme le marché. La chance allait néanmoins bientôt se gâter. Aux alentours de midi, les croyants se rassembleraient sur la place de l'église. Ils devaient conjurer à tout prix un scandale.

— Dans le doute, je suis venu et j'ai tout de suite appelé Lydia et Allison en voyant ce... _cette_... licorne, la désigna-t-il d'un geste sceptique. Une licorne ; elle. Je maintiens.

— Je suis Derek sur ce coup-là. Une licorne, la Nutella.

Le renchérissement de sa meilleure amie fit lever les yeux de Lydia au ciel, mains sur les hanches. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment ils avaient fait pour survivre aussi longtemps avec de tels casse-pieds. Il y avait des priorités bien plus importantes que de débattre du sexe d'une licorne ! De plus, il n'y avait rien à tergiverser ; c'était un mâle.

— Une licorne, _mâle_ , soit, concéda-t-elle avec une pointe de bonne foi. Donc, je disais, comme Alli' et moi, on a bossé ensemble sur le bestiaire des Argent ces derniers mois, Derek s'est dit qu'on avait peut-être une explication.

— C'est le cas ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt la seconde. Seule une vierge peut l'approcher. On a évidemment pensé à—

— Stiles, acheva le chef de meute.

Au même moment, la fille aux longs cheveux blond vénitien baissa le regard en déglutissant. L'électricité était presque visible dans l'air. Ils s'efforcèrent de surveiller la licorne pour ne pas subir les ondes négatives qui circulaient de leur côté du champ. Son côté à elle, animé par une inactivité divine, quasi-provocatrice, était aux antipodes du leur. Statue de marbre, elle paîtrait avec insouciance.

— Ce serait quand même plus rapide et plus simple de demander à un des jeunes de l'église, marmonna Lydia après un mutisme aussi long que désagréable. On ne sait même pas où est Stiles, il est injoignable !

Ils la fixèrent une fraction de seconde comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse absurdité du monde. Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas en démordre et sa patience arriva à terme. Excédé, son visage se crispa en direction de Scott. Il y avait une étincelle de compétition au fond de ses iris.

— Pas question d'impliquer un civil, Lydia, rétorqua finalement l'adolescent (même si cela devrait être évident) sous les hochements de tête des autres.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la créature mythologique et s'en approchait de quelques pas, la langue de la Banshee claqua dans son dos. Maintenant, c'était elle qui s'agitait démesurément.

— Stiles est un civil, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, si bas que seuls ses voisins proches l'entendirent.

Isaac toussa en vain dans le vide pour couvrir ses derniers mots, tandis qu'Allison lui jetait un regard appuyé. L'autre adolescente expira fortement et se détourna. Son attitude étrange était flagrante, surtout pour son amie qui la connaissait désormais par cœur. Depuis quelque temps, Lydia se préoccupait de plus en plus des conditions inhumaines que devait supporter l'hyperactif en leur présence, mais fallait-il nécessairement qu'elle se mette dans des humeurs pareilles quand une licorne les narguait cinquante mètres plus loin ?

Ne se sentant pas concerné par la querelle, Derek reprit ses distances pour appeler une énième fois l'abonné absent. Après un interminable silence, tous ses muscles se tendirent.

— Pourquoi il ne répond pas à son stupide portable ? grogna-t-il d'exaspération. Je vais l'égorger.

— Tuer notre unique atout, qui dit mieux ? ironisa Scott, frappant un pan d'herbe avec son pied.

L'homme le toisa durement, puis se mit à faire des allers-retours frénétiques. Allison le fixa et fit de même avec chacun des membres de la meute. Sa conclusion ne l'enchanta guère. La licorne n'avait pas débarqué en un jour favorable ; elle avait beau être l'ennemi le plus calme qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, ils étaient capables de faire tout capoter à cause de leurs différends. Ses pensées furent chamboulées par une montée de panique.

— Même si Stiles arrive à l'approcher, après quoi ? Il va monter en amazone sur elle et partir en rodéo ? Elle peut tout aussi bien l'empaler !

Ils restèrent silencieux à cette possibilité. L'image était amusante, mais la réalité ne l'était pas du tout. Trois loups-garous, une Banshee et une chasseuse, et pas une seule certitude à exprimer sur ce point-là.

— Les licornes sont pacifiques en théorie, non ? osa la tête pensante du groupe.

Les expressions figées de ses camarades la découragèrent quelque peu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent face à l'immobilité subite de Derek. Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone — dix ou trente appels manqués, cela ne ferait aucune différence.

— Ouais... Mieux vaut pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, la dissuada-t-il en une moue contrite.

Lydia soupira. Ils n'allaient pas poireauter en plein soleil jusqu'à ce que déluge s'ensuive, si ? Elle était reine pour dégoter des solutions sans tarder, pas pour mourir de déshydratation !

— Je ne sens rien de menaçant chez elle.

La voix songeuse d'Isaac les réveilla de leur léthargie. Ils le contemplèrent avec espoir, alors qu'il plissait des yeux. Il abandonna néanmoins son sourire après avoir soigneusement examiné la licorne.

— Je ne sens rien du tout en fait, avoua-t-il. C'est comme essayer de capter un trou noir.

Allison sembla encore plus déboussolée qu'avant.

— Isaac, grinça Derek. Tu n'aides pas, là.

— Cette journée va être interminable, soupira alors Scott.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux la prédire. Sale poney.

Passé la demi-heure, ils obtinrent miraculeusement Stiles au bout du fil, mais ce fut plutôt une série de cris qu'une réelle conversation. Le propriétaire du téléphone était si remonté qu'il le traita d'à peu près tous les surnoms que la Terre eut connus jusqu'alors, avant de se faire raccrocher au nez par le retardataire. Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs pour contenir Derek et sa soudaine envie meurtrière. Heureusement, Stiles arriva bien après que l'orage eut été canalisé...

Où il avait été et ce qu'il avait fait demeura un mystère. Tant mieux.

Insouciant, il sauta alors hors de sa Jeep, tandis que Scott s'éloignait à pas de loup, priant pour ne pas être repéré. Il sautillait presque sur place, sûrement parce que l'annonce d'une licorne en ville lui avait fait l'effet d'un shot d'adrénaline, et ne calcula aucun des membres de la meute. L'animal l'obnubilait déjà.

— Enfin ! le blâma Derek dès qu'il eut mis un pied sur la pelouse.

L'humain l'ignora magistralement, remuant dans tous les sens. Il avait déjà tourné deux fois sur lui-même, quand il la repéra finalement au fond du champ. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer précipitamment, surexcité.

— Mon Dieu, j'ai un milliard de questions ! Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Comment peut-on la voir ? Pourquoi être venue ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? Elle a des pouvoirs ? Sa corne brille dans le noir ? Elle vole ? Nan, ça, c'est un Pégase. Et pourquoi, bon sang, est-elle sexuée ? déballa-t-il à toute vitesse.

Il avait commencé à dangereusement avancer dans la principale attraction, sous l'œil fébrile des filles.

— Je me dévoue ! enchaîna-t-il d'un air décidé.

Le visage de Lydia se décomposa. En retrait, l'Alpha grinça des dents en entendant son pouls s'emballer. Pour une fois, devenir sourd ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Sourd et aveugle. Et sans-cœur.

Tout naturellement, le nouveau venu n'eut pas le temps de s'exécuter ; Allison lui bloqua sans difficulté les poignets pour qu'il ne se précipite pas sur l'animal comme un forcené. Il expira bruyamment, mais obtempéra. Elle le relâcha en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante.

— Du calme, l'étalon, ricana le plus âgé. Je suis pas sûr que la licorne apprécie qu'on lui fonce dessus.

Lui et Stiles se toisèrent, alors que le reste du groupe se retenait de rire au surnom que Derek avait donné à l'adolescent. Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément jamais. Le soulagement les envahit et ils se détendirent peu à peu. Tout le monde semblait avoir repris ses vieilles habitudes. Sauf peut-être Scott, prostré à cinq mètres de là, les poings serrés. Il ne croisa pas une seule fois le regard de l'hyperactif.

Alors c'était comme cela désormais, leurs rapports allaient se résumer à éviter l'autre ? pensèrent-ils tous deux avec la boule au ventre.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Stiles. Il avait erré à travers la forêt des heures durant, dans l'espoir de faire le clair dans ses idées. Il y serait encore s'il n'avait pas fini par rebrousser chemin vers sa Roscoe. Il avait brusquement eu peur que Scott l'appelle, alors que son téléphone était resté dans la boîte à gants. À l'origine, il ne l'avait pas emporté justement pour cela. La voix brisée de Scott l'aurait tué pour de bon. En définitive, il n'avait eu le droit qu'aux insultes d'un mal léché de naissance.

— Tu as aussi remarqué ? intervint la rouquine. Un licorne ; un vierge. Vous avez le mérite d'être accordés !

Le fils du shérif tenta de lui retourner son enthousiasme, mais cela ressembla plutôt à une grimace. Elle lui sourit en guise d'excuse, consciente qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ils avaient de toute façon beaucoup à faire.

— Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un troupeau.

Il haussa les épaules avec négligence, mais Derek n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que l'expression de Stiles s'était changé du tout au tout. Pour une quelconque raison, une bonne partie de sa motivation s'était envolée. La mine du loup-garou se rembrunit à cette scène. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que l'un d'eux rebrousse chemin ou fasse un caprice.

Près d'eux, Allison resserra son arc contre sa poitrine à l'idée d'affronter un troupeau. Elle allait finir par contracter une phobie s'ils continuaient à l'effrayer.

— Bon, les rats de bibliothèque, je veux pas casser le cours de bio, mais il est temps pour Stiles de faire ami-ami avec le fauve, pressa Derek en s'éclaircissant la voix.

L'intérêt de leur leader fut subitement piqué à vif. Sa patience arrivait au bout. C'est pourquoi, il refoula sa mauvaise humeur et vint soutenir le Hale, qui s'était apparemment emparé des commandes.

— C'est un équidé, rectifia Stiles, formel.

— Peu importe ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Derek et Scott.

Ils le poussèrent en avant et d'emblée, l'hyperactif se désista dans une acrobatie disgracieuse. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Scott, qui plissa le front, suspicieux. Alors que celui-ci tentait de comprendre l'air alarmé en face de lui, il fut brusquement happé par deux prunelles marron.

— Stiles ?

Au fond de lui, l'Alpha sentit remonter le poids qui lui avait noué la gorge ce matin. Il tendit la main, mais se rétracta. Son meilleur ami puait l'anxiété de la tête aux pieds. Il le sut avant même que son regard se dérobe du sien ; Stiles ne pourrait jamais approcher la licorne.

Ils se dévisagèrent, le teint radicalement blême.

— Mais... Embrasser ne suffit pas à...

Dubitatif, le reste de la meute suivait l'interaction entre les deux. Apparemment, Batman et Robin leur cachaient quelque chose.

Devant ses visages intrigués, l'humain sut que ce n'était que le postulat d'un authentique scandale, à moins qu'il se justifie très vite. Il agita les bras négativement et eut un rire nerveux, qui écorcha les oreilles surdéveloppées de McCall. Autour de lui, quatre paires de sourcils se froncèrent sous l'étrangeté de la scène.

— Ha, ha, tout à fait, Scott ! rebondit-il en le poussant discrètement du coude pour qu'il se taise. _Évidemment_ que les bécots de Julia en primaire ne comptent pas.

Une curiosité naquit en chacun : qui était donc Julia ?

À ce mensonge, leur leader fit un pas en arrière, hébété. Stiles, qui avait brièvement réussi à sauver les apparences en citant une mésaventure de jeunesse avec la pauvre fille de leur ancienne classe d'école, lui lança un regard appuyé. Il tenta de se reprendre. Même si cela lui faisait mal d'être relégué au rang des événements « fortuits » et « honteux », ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se trahir de la sorte sur leur relation ambiguë. Surtout quand il y avait un problème de licorne à régler au plus vite.

Puis, tandis que son attention s'était reportée sur l'animal sauvage, il percuta le sens de ses paroles. La surprise l'étrangla. S'il n'était pas la cause de la perte de la virginité de Stiles, qui était donc le coupable ?

— T'as couché avec qui ? cracha-t-il presque aussitôt, d'un ton ombrageux.

Les autres loups-garous n'eurent pas besoin de renifler à deux fois pour percevoir la violente gêne, voire le profond ressentiment qui s'était installé entre eux en moins d'une seconde.

Prenant cette liaison clandestine comme une attaque personnelle, une vague de chagrin engloutit Scott, lancinante. Le sentiment amer d'avoir été trahi fit briller le coin de ses yeux et là où les bras de son complice le frôlaient encore, sa peau se mit à brûler à son contact. En colère, il fusilla le traître du regard, avide de réponse.

Ce dernier s'écarta immédiatement, fautif. Il était pris à la gorge par des émotions tout aussi douloureuses, elles les liaient à travers un tube invisible. Mais, malgré cela, malgré ce qu'ils partageaient, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers quelqu'un d'autre. Et à nouveau, le visage crispé de Lydia s'excusa en silence.

Scott comprit. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait pas sentir un jour son cœur se pulvériser dans sa cage thoracique et pourtant, un torrent de balles invisibles s'abattait sur lui. Il était en proie à une perte, une défaite, une réalité qu'il avait crue impossible. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. S'il avait perdu Stiles ce matin, il savait désormais que ce n'était pas à cause de ses silences et de ses sentiments trop quémandeurs, mais du temps qu'il avait pris à les lui avouer en toute sincérité. Son courage avait trop tardé et son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre jusque-là ; il avait enterré leur histoire et s'était laissé tomber — ou plutôt retomber — amoureux d'une autre. D'un béguin de maternelle, quelque chose l'avait enfin décidé à passer à l'action. Il l'avait courtisée, avait gagné son cœur et fait sienne. Il avait tourné la page et il venait à l'instant de s'envoler sans un mot, inatteignable, devant les yeux incrédules de Scott. Et lui était resté planté au sol, impuissant. Il le restera toujours.

Il avait manqué sa chance.


End file.
